Bachelor of the Year
by sillyrabbit
Summary: Chicago's most elgible bachelors-which cast member could have made the list? Short stand alone. Just something silly I thought of when I was bored at work. Read and Review.


Title: Bachelor of the Year! PG 13 (suggestive material), Humor, I wanna know before you archive, so let me know-I'll give permission, These characters are not mine. They belong to NBC and Warner Brothers. Oh well!  
  
This is just something silly I came up with when I was bored at work. BTW, First Fanfic attempt-be nice!  
  
****  
  
She walked down the streets of Chicago, toward the ambulance bay at Cook County General Hospital. When she stopped for a cup of coffee from a street vendor, something on the newsstand caught her eyes-  
  
****  
  
"You guys won't believe this!" Chuny said to those sitting behind the Admit desk, as she ran into the ER. She looked around, and saw Deb, Jerry, Susan, Gallant, Lydia, Heleh, Pratt, Abby and Malik. The ER was quiet.  
  
She dropped the copy of Society Chicago Magazine onto the desktop. The cover feature ten very attractive men.  
  
"Oh my gosh-is that who I think it is?" Susan asked with a dropped jaw.  
  
Deb just nodded frantically as she tried to suppress her laughter with her hands.  
  
The hysteria continued until Gallant asked what the article said.  
  
"I don't know-I have not read it yet. The cover is too great! 'Chicago's Ten Most Eligible Bachelors.' I wonder if he knows about this?"  
  
"I'll read it," Jerry spoke up. "Let's see, Page 38."  
  
[Clears Throat] "Number 6- The Doctor is In! It is surprising that this guy is still leading the single life. [Susan rolled her eyes] He has boyish good looks, enough charm to fill the Grand Canyon [Abby snickered], and he is a mega millionaire to boot. Thirty one year old John Truman Carter the III is the solitary heir to one of Chicago's most affluent families. Carter Enterprises is currently worth $700-800 million. [All but Deb gasped] So why would a guy like that want to work at a county ER. Simply put, he just wants to get the satisfaction of helping people. Either that, or he has a thing for women in the medical profession. He has been seen around town with numerous doctors, surgeons, medical students, pre-med undergrads (kinky, huh?), and most recently a petite, brunette nurse. [Abby blushed profusely as all around looked her way] We here at SCM were privileged enough to be able to speak to one of his old flames, one of the few who was not involved in medicine. The insurance agent, who would like to remain anonymous, let us in on several of his turn-ons. "He is really into older women, and has a thing for blondes. He once let me in on a secret fantasy he had that involved Suzanne Sommers, Farrah Fawcett, and Dolly Parton. I would tell you, but I don't think that it would be appropriate for a magazine like this! Oh yeah, and he's great in bed!" [All standing around laugh uncontrollably] So why hasn't anyone snatched up this guy. Rumors swirl about an inability to commit, drug addiction, several illegitimate children, and why he still lives with his Gamma, Millicent Carter. But come on ladies. Those are just rumors, and don't we all have our hang-ups? I think most women could over look minor imperfections for a cool $800 million. Don't you? So if you're blonde, into medicine, and age between thirty five and forty five, this man (and his millions) could be yours!"  
  
"Illegitimate Children!?!?"  
  
"Dolly Parton!?!?"  
  
"Eight hundred million freakin' dollars!"  
  
The group continued to laugh, as they passed the magazine around so they could all see the pictures that accompanied the article. One he was in a tuxedo, and another he was sporting kakis, white shirt, tie, and lab coat.  
  
Abby threw her hand over her mouth when she saw them. "That's my arm in that picture! From the museum benefit. Now we know what that guy did with those pictures! Oh good grief."  
  
"Hey, Cool it! Here he comes! Shhh!  
  
They all looked up in time to see John walk through the automatic doors. They turned to face him, trying to conceal Jerry hiding the magazine.  
  
"Hey guys-what's up. No traumas?"  
  
They all shook their heads silently.  
  
"What's up-and don't lie and tell me nothing."  
  
The group began to look at one another, trying to figure out what to do. It was at that moment that Kerry walked into the room-her formerly red hair now blonde!  
  
That did it. Pratt was the first to crack, howling with laughter. The rest followed suit. Kerry just stopped, looked at them with a curious glare, and continued toward the lounge.  
  
"I needed a change," she shouted over her shoulder. "Get back to work!"  
  
John stood in the same place where he stood earlier, and looked inquisitively at his friends.  
  
"Really, guys, what is this all about?"  
  
Chuny spoke up. "I found something very interesting at the newsstand this morning."  
  
She handed John the magazine, and they stood right in front of him as he read the article in front of him. His face turned four different shades of red, and upon completing the article looked up at the rest of the staff, who now had tears coming down their faces from laughter.  
  
"Did you authorize that, Carter?" Heleh asked.  
  
"No, No. I'm as surprised as you all are. If you'll excuse me, I have to call a certain insurance agent."  
  
Kerry watched all of this through the window of the lounge door. She grinned to herself, and returned to her locker pulled out the magazine hidden in her purse, turned to page 38, and ripped it out. She quickly taped it into the locker door, and then shut it.  
  
"Some day Dr. Carter. Some day." 


End file.
